Knights of the Olde Speech (Organization)
Knights of the Old Speech (Also Knights of the Olde Speech, KOTOS, and KotOS): A violent group opposed to the reign of our ruler The Dude (See entry on page 296). They wrote all their messages in a mysterious dialect they labeled as Olde Speech (See speculations in appendix D) which none but their group understood, so not much is known about their motives for opposing our king The majority of them were wiped out at the battle of Elepharia (See entry on page 361), and the rest were slowly smashed or driven into hiding during the following fifteen years. -- The Complete Encyclopedia, Survival Guide, and Dictionary all in one, page 672; Volume Two, Third Edition. A Knight is: Trustworthy, Loyal, Helpful, Friendly, Courteous, Kind, Obedient, Cheerful, Thrifty, Brave, Clean, and Reverent. -Sir Thingguy. The Knights of the Olde Speech was founded by Nexus Force veterans and authors Talmid, Thingguy the second thing of guys, and Luke. Now known as Sir Talmid, Sir Thingguy, and Sir Luke, they were joined by other Nexus Force veterans: Sir Seton, Sir Legoboy, Sir SkilledHonoredNinjagobuilderson, and Sir Sharp, among others, and in time many others would join. Their actions on Militiregnum led to their world renownness and hushed acclaim as defenders against evil, protectors of good, and leaders who would one day return to restore peace and justice to the planet. Summary For a time the Knights sold their services as "Knights for Hire" based in their Nimbus Station house. But surprisingly their jobs (eg. Fight Paradox, Rescue cats, Trail of Flames, etc.), did not provide enough income, and eventually they had to downsize to 55 Unemployed Road - until they were hired by King Matthias of Morcia to repel the Paradox Rogue invasion of his kingdom. After that job became an all-out intraplanetary war between the Knights and King Matthias against the Paradox Rogues, their leader thedude, his allies, and mutual enemies, the Knights resolved to stay and fight until thedude was defeated. Each Knight became famous for their fight against thedude, who was stretching his power over the good people every day, resisted only by the Knights of the Olde Speech. The Knights were defeated at the Skyfalls of Elepharia. Some Knights were smashed or captured, while others escaped, disappearing into the unknown.... Members -list- *Sir Luke *Sir Talmid *Sir Thingguy *Lady Jonna *Sir Sharp *Sir Seton *Sir Shadow, The Peculiar Enchanter *Sir Legoboy *Sir Hycra *Sir SkilledHonoredNinjaBuilderson (Ninjago_Builders) *Sir BoingBoing (Ninja_of_Lava) *Squeaky *Lady Ruby *Sir Squid *Sir Loin of Beef *Sir Grongringro-eth *Sir John Nicholas Cataclysm *Sir Agentsky *Sir Funkey of J Esquire *Sir Spakybob *Sir RangerHalt *Sir Fishul *Sir Dragon Allies -list- *Major Q The 10th Hero *King Matthias *Peragrine Wanderthistle *Stirling Silverstine *Chase Powers *The Away Team *Ember *Lady Charlotte *The Silverstine Clan Appearances * Perpetual Doom * Scattered Ashes * The Fall of the Gemini * The Truth Behind the Bots, or Major's Most Unfortunate Venture * The Adventures of the Peculiar Enchanter: Inside the Mirror Halls * thedude doesn't like snow * Live to fight another day * Charcoals and Embers * The Lady of Calibus, The Search and the Hunt, and To Return Home: Act 4: Journeys * Lady Jonna's Quest * Exile Musings Category:Characters Category:Organisations